Catalyst
by Little Lunar Wolf
Summary: She doesn't notice at first, just chalks it down to actually having a life outside the force. But as days turn to weeks, which then turn to months she knows there must be more to it. There has to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Catalyst**

* * *

><p>She doesn't notice at first, just chalks it down to actually having a life outside the force. But as days turn to weeks, which then turn to months she knows there must be more to it. There has to be.<p>

She turns her mind's eye back a few months previous. They had just wrapped up a particularly trying case of an old fashioned murderer who targeted young teenagers because he thought society was being destroyed due to the lack of respect and values shown by the younger generations. Their nook of the bullpen was relatively empty at the time, and with a final flourish of his pen Mal had signed off on his report and had looked her way.

"I'm so glad that is over. Paperwork can be such a bore," Mal said, his hands raised and resting on the back of his head.

She had fixed him with a glare which they both knew held no malice, "Well some of us are still trying to finish their paperwork so you can keep your thoughts to yourself thank you".

He had merely raised his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture and replied, "Just calling it as I see it".

Mal had been quiet after that, and before long she had finished her own report. A quick glance in his direction found him making paper aeroplanes.

Natara had shaken her head at that. He was such a child sometimes. Clearing her throat got his immediate attention. "Ready to go I presume?" he asked.

By way of answering she stood up and shrugged on her coat, "Just waiting on you slowpoke"

"You can't rush genius" With a flick of the wrist, the paper plane flew over the gap between their desks and landed neatly on her keyboard. "Open it"

Deciding to humour him she did as he asked. "Dinner, Miss Grumpypants?" she read aloud, the corner of her mouth quirking in amusement. "Sure, but you're paying Buster"

He had laughed, and gathered his coat up before walking with her to the elevator.

Thinking back she now realises that something changed between them that night.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN: I'm no good at multi-chapter fics so I'm hoping shorter chapters will motivate me to update.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Months Ago**

The restaurant they find themselves sitting in is more intimate then it should've been given the circumstances. Having just opened a few weeks ago, and only two blocks from the precinct, it originally had been a good choice while in the elevator discussing dining options. Although as Mal sits across from Natara, he starts to have second thoughts.

Thick red curtains cover the walls, with ornate lamps on the tables casting a glow across their faces. The lighting is too low he thinks, the table cloth too white, and the wait staff too overdressed. Above their heads, mirrors are mounted to the walls, only seen between slivers where one curtain becomes the next. Why he thought this was a good idea he'll never know.

They order their entree and mains without too much fuss, thankfully forgoing wine for water. In response to their drink choice Mal does a small victory dance; take that intimate dinner. The time between courses is initially filled with their thoughts on the case they just wrapped up. He doesn't know how, but the topic of her relationship creeps into their general conversation. He has too much pride to admit that it may just be the jealously talking, and maybe even the masochistic side of him rearing its ugly head.

"You and Oscar huh?" Inside he cringes and awaits her outburst at prying into her personal life. He's surprised when she gives him a straight answer.

"He's fun. When I'm with him I have a good time. I think sometimes it's nice to get away from the gloom that is the job"

He can't argue with that logic, as much as he wishes he could poke holes in her rational. He instead nods his head solemnly, "If he makes you happy then I'm happy for you" Because that's all he ever wants for her.

"Thanks Mal. I'm glad I have your blessing" she teases with an easy smile, and that is the end of it. They move on to childhood pets next.

When Mal returns home he finally makes up his mind. He steels his resolve and makes one of the hardest decisions of his life: to give her up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> A little rushed, but I know myself and if I don't post now I probably won't for weeks. I'll go through with a fine tooth comb later. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter knowing you may not see a second.


End file.
